Till Death Do Us Part
by Indigo-Thorn
Summary: There he was..............at the end of the isle by the priest and alter. There he was. Tall, and sturdy, piercing blue eyes locked on her, and his brown hair shadowed them, to make him look even more intimidating than he did already. The worst thing abou
1. The Prison

Chapter 1 - I do...

"I can't do it..." the girl mumbled into her reflection. She had ivory coloured skin, and eyes that matched the brightness and colour of Duke Devlin's. Her hair was a rich, reddish chocolate brown and the bangs framing her face were a beautiful golden blonde. "Sure you can" came another voice. The girl who had been staring at her reflection turned, her sea foam coloured eyes turning to look at another girl at the door, her step sister. "Look Dora" the step sister began. "This is your chance at fame, fortune, and a hot guy to sleep next to you in your bed...why so glum?". Dora stared at her step sister in disbelief, sure those were the benefits, but what about the down sides, of which there were many more. "He's a monster Keiko...a heartless, money obsessed, monster" a sigh escaped her lips, "i can't spend the rest of my life married to a monster". Keiko frowned, "well, it's either that or father's company goes down the pan, he needs the Kaiba's to buy it, and run it for him, or the business goes down, and even though you'll be living the lime light, the rest of us need a living Dora, now stop being so selfish and get out onto the isle...". With that, Keiko walked out, leaving Dora to stare into the empty door way helplessly.

Even though this was so wrong, for many, many reasons. Dora had taken her step sister's words to heart. How could she live with herself if she didn't marry him?. This was the only way to unite the two companies, and make sure her father's company stayed alive, her family would starve without the money from that company. "Stop being selfish Dora..." she told herself, walking out of the room into the hallway, only a set of doors was standing between her, and her prison now. All those people out there, Kaiba's and Devlin's alike, waiting for her to come out, in her beautiful white satin wedding dress. Finally, the matrimony music began, and the doors opened.

There he was...at the end of the isle by the priest and alter. There he was. Tall, and sturdy, piercing blue eyes locked on her, and his brown hair shadowed them, to make him look even more intimidating than he did already. The worst thing about him though, was he wanted this marriage less than her, and when he was forced into doing something, he wasn't exactly the most pleasant of people. He didn't even crack a smile, just glared at her coldly as she began to walk up the isle.

The only thing that was going through her mind as she walked up the isle, was how she was too young, how neither of them wanted this, how it was wrong. Everything had been blotted out, the music, the people, just him and her. Before she knew it, she arrived at the alter, to the priest. Dora still couldn't hear anything though, the only thing that she could hear was the priest mumbling, "Do you, Seto Kaiba, take Dora Devlin to be your lawfully wedded wife?". There was a pause, and his dark, cold voice answered simply, "I do". That response felt like the first chain around her, to imprison her for the rest of her life. "And do you, Dora Devlin, take Seto Kaiba, to be your lawfully wedded husband?". Oh god, this was really happening, it wasn't some crazed nightmare, it was real, she REALLY was being forced into marrying the most ruthless, cold hearted duellist and business man ever. "Dora?" the priest prompted. Dora shook her head to alert herself, "I-...I do..." she finally submitted. The priest smiled, blissfully unaware of the unease about the two of them.

Kaiba took her hand, but not in a gentle, soft way that a husband normally would, he gripped her fingers quite tightly, just to make clear his position on the matter. Sliding on her wedding ring, which was a beautiful gold band encrusted with pearls, he leant down to her ear. "You're a business investment, nothing more..." he whispered coldly. His words, and his cool, piercing breath made her shiver, visibly. 'Oh god, here it goes...' Dora thought to herself, as he looked at her. Gripping her by the shoulders, he kissed her ever so briefly, and somewhat harshly before moving away from her, almost in disgust. Dora just stared at him. Kaiba paused, "the ceremony is over, if you would like to go to the back of the building, there will be an after party there..." with that he stepped down from the alter and disappeared to another room to change out of his suit.

Dora just stayed there, as the people seemed to dispense from their seats either side of the isle, and go to the back room as Kaiba had pointed out. Sighing in defeat, she removed the veil from her head and glanced around the room, at the back of the room, leaning against the wall, was the familiar figure of her brother, Duke. He sighed, shaking his head, as he walked up to her, and put his arms around her, hugging her softly. "You're so stupid Dora, what have you done eh?" he said softly. Dora sighed and nodded, "i did it for you, you and father" she replied, nodding briefly.

Duke nodded and pulled away a little to look at her, patting her head gently. "I know, and you have no idea what you've just cost yourself Dora, oh well, they'll be expecting you at that party i suppose, seeing as how you're the bride and all, well, c'mon, I'll be there for you". Dora smiled and hugged him for another moment before nodding and accompanying Duke into the back room, where music and lights blurted and spun around the room. People were dancing, eating food, drinking and generally, it looked like a happy scene. Unfortunately only a handful of people, truly understood the reason for the marriage in the first place.

Kaiba was at the dark corner of the room, leaning against the wall, with his hands in his pockets, he looked less than pleased to say anything. At his side was Mokuba, who was watching Dora for a moment, he tugged on Kaiba's coat and sighed. "You know, she is pretty Seto...maybe you should try to be nice to her" the little boy commented, looking so confused as to why his big brother married the girl if he didn't even like her. Kaiba glared back down at him, "i don't particularly want a wife Mokuba, but if i can add that company to the Kaiba Corp investment, and all i have to do is marry her to earn rights to the company, then that's what I'll do, i don't need to be 'nice' to her" he commented. Mokuba nodded and scratched his head, "you have to pretend you married her by choice though don't you?". Kaiba stared across the room at her and nodded, "Yes" he replied bitterly.


	2. What A Lie

Chapter 2 - What a lie...

As Kaiba had said, the two of them had to pretend they were happily married and that it was all by choice, or the contract that gave Kaiba rights to Dora's father's company would be completely void.

Dora shivered as she sat on the end of the bed, her back to the door, in the room that was one of many in the Kaiba Corp domestic block. She stared out of the open glass doors that lead onto a balcony, silent and alone in the darkness, she was just rigid with fear. What was he going to expect?...they'd met each other very briefly twice before the marriage and now she was going to be expected to...she couldn't even finish the thought.

Dora bit her lip and tensed even more when she heard the door open, and the gap in the door cast a beam of light into the darkness, to indicate her figure to him as he stepped into the room. Kaiba shut the door quite harshly, and just stood behind her for a moment, before circling around her, like some sort of cat contemplating what game to play with it's mouse. He sat down next to her on the bed, and gripped her chin, turning her head so he could look into her eyes. It wasn't tenderly of course, it was to frighten her even more. He scraped his fingers down her face, and then pressed his lips against hers, forcing her to lay down on the bed, pinned to it because he was laying over her. Kissing her relentlessly.

Dora let out a soft whimper, but it was enough to make him stop and he got off her, staring at her coldly, his breathing slightly heavier. "I see..." he said darkly, "you're not that type of girl...". Dora moved up against the headboard of the bed, holding her mouth, staring at him, petrified. "You just needed to say so, but, it's going to make me like you even less Miss Devlin...or should i say, Mrs Kaiba, because if i can't even get that out of you, what use are you?". Dora took her hands away, whispering "i didn't want this either...". Kaiba nodded, giving her a look that suggested she shouldn't supply him with information he already knew. "I know that...i was testing you Dora, just to see, what i could use you for...but you at least have some self respect...moderately impressive i guess".

He stood up off the bed and left her there. "Good night" he said turning to the door to leave. "Kaiba..." Dora called, he stopped, but didn' turn around. "I-...i had to do this for my father, i guess I'm sorry I'm such a waste of space". Kaiba scoffed a little opening the door, "so am i" he mumbled, walking out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.


	3. I Hate You

Chapter 3 - I hate you...

The morning came quite quickly, the soft, orange glow of the morning sun reached through the curtains, to caress Dora's face as she slept. The soft lighting, caused her to open her eyes delicately, and she yawned softly. She was still in her wedding dress, walking to the wardrobe she selected some clothes, and went through all the usual morning rituals before getting dressed. "SETO!" came a yell from outside. Dora grumbled at the very mention of his name. After last night, she was quite prepared to hate him forever, even if it meant making her life difficult. How dare he treat her that way, i mean, after all, even if neither of them wanted it, she WAS after all 'Mrs Kaiba' now, didn't she deserve some kind of respect?. "Getting respect from him, would be like squeezing blood out of a stone" Dora mumbled to herself, rolling her shirt down over her body, before sitting on the bed, contemplating what to do. "C'MON SETO, YOU CAN RUN FASTER THAN THAT!" came another yell from outside. It was quite clearly Mokuba.

Raising an eyebrow, Dora stood up and peered through the glass doors that lead onto the balcony, she was careful not to blatantly stare, and she was even more surprised at what she saw. Down below was what looked like a very small field that had been done up like a garden, beautiful flowers and trees everywhere and a small waterfall and brook was at the back, with stepping stones leading across. "I think i can!" came Kaiba's voice, but it wasn't as cold and piercing as it was usually, it sounded, almost...happy. Dora stared, he was playing tag with Mokuba. Seto Kaiba was playing tag. She couldn't help but let a very tiny smile come to her lips as she watched him, maybe he wasn't as monstrous as he liked people to think.

Mokuba looked up at Dora's window and noticed her on the balcony. "Hey Dora!". Dora jumped when she realised she'd been spotted and cringed. "Damn" she mumbled to herself quietly. Kaiba immediately stopped his happy nature when he realised Dora was watching. "Do you want to come down and see the garden?...Seto can show it to you!" encouraged the little boy. Dora laughed nervously and shook her head, "No, that's ok, i erm...i have to eat breakfast". Kaiba folded his arms and glared at her. Dora caught his glare and sighed, obviously Kaiba enforced the 'Mokuba's way or the high way' rule. Finally, Dora submitted and nodded gently. "Ok, be right down!" she called back.

Whilst they waited for Dora to come down, Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "try to be nice Seto..." he said quietly, before wandering off back into the house. He ran passed Dora as she was going outside and greeted her with a smile. 'He's leaving me on my own?' Dora thought in panic, as she looked across the garden to see Kaiba standing there, arms folded and a very displeased look on his face. As she approached him he glared. "Resorted to spying now have we?" his voice had returned to that cold, piercing tone. "NO!" Dora was quick to answer. "I mean well, i was just getting ready, and, i heard you, and you looked happy that's all". Kaiba snorted, "Sure...let's get this over with". Dora looked at the floor and sighed, nodding, as they began to take a little tour of the garden.


	4. Maybe I Don't Hate You

Chapter 4 - Maybe I don't hate you...

Dora had now been living with the Kaiba's, namely Mokuba and Seto for a few months, and she had gotten use to Kaiba's contempt for her, and his cold glances, his belittling tone and obvious hate for her. She sighed, she couldn't decipher whether that was an act, or what he really felt. She was questioning whether this mean man nature he had was his true self, ever since she saw him playing tag with Mokuba a while back. How could a ruthless, cold hearted business man get up the nerve to play tag. She supposed, at heart he really was just sixteen, a teenager, just like her, and she was deciding that maybe she should try and open him up, make this 'marriage' she'd gotten herself into at least tolerable. "Maybe I don't hate you..." she mumbled, looking down into the garden again.

What she was pleased about, was that so long as he didn't know she was watching, she could watch Kaiba from her balcony, watch him be himself and have fun with his little brother. Today, as it was getting closer the summer, the weather had improved and they'd gotten out one of those inflatable swimming pools, and the garden hose, spraying each other with freezing water, as they ran around in their swimming shorts. Dora grinned a little as she memorized each feature of Kaiba's body, and for a second she was actually kind of pleased that she was married to him. At least he was attractive, it's not like she was forced into marrying some over weight, wrinkly, forty year old pervert. "Alright, that's it...that looks like way too much fun to miss" Dora mumbled, wandering off to locate her swim wear.

Mokuba fell over as Kaiba sprayed him, yet again, with the garden hose. The dark prince of Kaiba corp grinned, he seemed just like any teenager now. He was also winning this little game, that was until someone managed to push him, trip him, and cause him to fall, face first into the swimming pool. He jolted up, startled, and soaked, and glared when he saw Dora, with her arms folded, she'd also taken charge of the hose and smirked. "I win" she announced simply. Kaiba screwed up his face into another glare, but it was obvious to him, that act wasn't working on her anymore. She knew him now. With another glare, he reached forward, gripped her by the wrist harshly, and dragged her head first into the swimming pool. She screamed from surprise, and didn't have time to react and defend herself, she just went head first into the water. She rose up out of the water, completely soaked, and looked at him, blinking. Kaiba folded his arms, "you were saying...?".

With that he forced all of his body weight onto her, and shoved her under the water again, she rose up again, to suck in a deep breath of air, and she pushed him over. "What're you, crazy?...I'm not a fish, I need oxygen you know!".

The day seemed to end far too soon, the swimming pool was half empty, due to their little play fight that had caused it all to splash over the sides. Kaiba was sitting on the step, watching the garden, a cup of tea in his hand and a towel wrapped around him. Dora was inside the kitchen, talking to Mokuba, he yawned tiredly. "I gotta go to bed, g'night Dora..." he said, waving and wandering off. Dora gave a brief wave to him and smiled lightly, before taking her tea, and her towel with her to sit by Kaiba on the step, quietly. "That was fun today, huh?" Dora mumbled. Kaiba didn't answer. "I still won though" she added. Kaiba glanced at her, somewhat icily. Dora just closed her mouth and gave a defeated look. "You didn't, i won" Kaiba finally answered with a small grin. Dora almost gave a sigh of relief and smiled back at him. "Yeah well, we'll see tomorrow if the weather's good".

Kaiba nodded, and watched her as she looked up at the sky, she always had a fascination with the stars. His sapphire coloured eyes looked down the nape of her neck, tracing each line and feature, silently he watched her. As he watched her, there was some kind of realisation burning within him, maybe it wouldn't hurt to...let her into the family, maybe it would make them stronger if there was three of them, instead of just him and Mokuba. Maybe. "Dora..." Kaiba finally said after a long moment of silence. Dora, looked back at him, blinking, "hm?". Kaiba put down his tea, and leant closer to her, gripping her chin, softly. He looked at her for another long moment, that cold, piercing expression that was there previously, was now gone, and now he just looked, serene. Slowly, he stroked her chin with his thumb and leant closer and closer until their lips met, and he kissed her softly. Dora put her arms around his shoulders gently wrapping her towel around the both of them. As the kiss broke she leant her chin on his shoulder. "Doesn't it feel better when you don't have to hide everything in Seto?". Kaiba pulled away from her, looking at her with that same, serene expression. "I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered softly, standing up and wandering off to his room.


End file.
